A method is known from DE 10 2008 062 622 A1 for inputting commands into a control device of a manipulator, particularly of a robot, having the steps: detecting a first force which acts on the manipulator in a first direction; comparing the detected first force to saved forces, wherein one command is functionally assigned to each of the same; and outputting the command functionally assigned to this saved force to the control of the manipulator if the detected first force agrees with a saved force. The manipulator in this case preferably has a compliant design, meaning that it is able to move in a recognizable manner as a result of the forces exerted on it manually upon a command input by the operator. This can be realized by a pure proportional position control with correspondingly small proportionality constants. Likewise, such a resilient manipulator can also be force controlled, but also can particularly be placed in a rigid position control as well. For this purpose, it is possible to calculate the forces—by way of example in a control device using a mathematical substitution model—which exactly compensate weight- and friction forces in the given position of the manipulator. If these forces are connected to the force control of the motors of the manipulator arm as target values, the manipulator arm can be moved from its position using relatively small forces. A further option for making a manipulator compliant—meaning recognizably moveable in response to the forces exerted on it as a result of the command input, is that of detecting the forces exerted on it and [the manipulator arm] reacting to these forces with a corresponding movement in the direction of these forces and, preferably, with a movement speed which corresponds to the magnitude of the forces. In such a compliant manipulator arm, the forces exerted on it as a result of the command input therefore lead to a measurable movement of the manipulator arm, which is preferably recognizable by the operator as well, precisely in the direction which is specified by an operator of the manipulator arm by means of the manual guidance.